Trenderhoof
Trenderhoof is a male unicorn pony who appears in the episode Simple Ways. He is a traveling writer who writes for Equestria magazines. Depiction in the series Trenderhoof is first mentioned by Rarity as being an Equestria travel writer. She credits him with making Las Pegasus a major tourist destination and with discovering Trottingham cuisine, thus making it fashionable. She has a fixation on him to the point of having a shrine of memorabilia, including various posters and what appears to be a tuft of his hair in a vacuum flask. Trenderhoof arrives in Ponyville by train to attend the Ponyville Days festival. As Rarity shows him around town, he claims that his skill is taking the mundane, simple, and unappreciated and making it into something relatable to other ponies. When the two arrive at Sweet Apple Acres, Trenderhoof is immediately taken by the scenery and "authenticity" of the farm. He subsequently becomes smitten with Applejack, calling her the pony of his dreams and becoming obsessed with her. His fixation and attempts to impress her, however, fall short. He fails to notice Applejack's complete lack of interest in him as well as Rarity's own infatuation toward him. Trenderhoof later goes so far as to claim he wishes to move to Ponyville and live on the farm with Applejack. After Applejack politely turns him down, Rarity convinces him to be true to himself much the same way she learned to be, having gone through the same experience in her attempts to woo him. At the festival, Trenderhoof dances with Granny Smith and gives Rarity a rose during the fashion show. Although he is a famous journalist, Trenderhoof is not well known in some circles of ponies; none of Rarity's friends had heard of him prior to her mention of him. Personality Trenderhoof is passionate in his writings. When he's bored, he just gets his quill and paper to write. He often walks around Ponyville, just to clear his mind up. He is nice to the ponies he meets and can be prone to having crushes, such as his infatuation with Applejack. He also has his adventurous side, sometimes fearlessly traversing to the Everfree Forest to find a writing material. He can be silly too, since being a celebrity type pony is exhausting. Usually, he can find himself out of the roofs to throw a magazine at ponies around him. His cutie mark doesn't really resemble his love for traveling, but it resembles the creativity of his true self. He can be prone to glasses, like his SWAG glasses. Quotes :"Please, call me 'Trend'." :— To Rarity, Simple Ways :"I've seen a lot in my travels, but I've ''never beheld such beauty. Applejack... The pony of my dreams..." :— Simple Ways :"''I once had an apple so rare, they thought it was extinct. I ate four of them." :— Simple Ways :"Without farm life, there'd be such disparity These thoughts I think with great clarity Apples high to the sky She's the one of my eye That fruit-hauling pony named... Applejack!" :— Simple Ways :"Well, this is awkward." :— Simple Ways Category:Show Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions